


Five Times Gojyo Cleaned The Kitchen And What Hakkai Said

by Lauand



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: 5 Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauand/pseuds/Lauand
Summary: What says on the tin.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Five Times Gojyo Cleaned The Kitchen And What Hakkai Said

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for macavitykitsune's promt in the "Five Things" meme. Thank you very much, once again, to the wonderful Avierra for the beta-work and for her awesomeness in general. I touched this last, any remaining mistake is my own.

It took him a while to realize that putting the empty containers of junk food, the beer cans full of cigarette butts and the moldy or/and rotten pieces of fruit from the fridge all in the same bag, was what that red haired man understood by "cleaning the kitchen".

When Gojyo actually confirmed verbally that yes, he had been doing exactly that, Gonou did his best to hide his dismay and said nothing. He considered it to be terribly impolite to criticize a person's manners inside their own house, especially when the person in question was sleeping on the couch while Gonou rested in his bed.

But, inside, he couldn't help thinking: "Here's a man who needs to be saved from himself even more than I do."

\--------

"Gojyo..."  


Gojyo stopped scrubbing and, slightly alarmed, directed his gaze towards the man standing by the door. Hakkai's voice had sounded somewhat off.

"...What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

Gojyo's eyes widened comically at that. He had seen Hakkai kill before, but it was the first time he had heard him swear.

"Errr... the dishes?"

As Gojyo had noticed a long time ago, Hakkai was able to transmit a rare intensity with his gaze. Not even Sanzo's Glare of Doom was that drilling. With the full force of Hakkai's wrath directed at him, Gojyo stood there paralyzed, waiting, immobile just in case breathing pissed off Hakkai further.

Whatever anger management techniques the monks had taught Hakkai in his stay in the temple those years ago, they seemed to be working.

Taking a deep breath, Hakkai held the air in his lungs and exhaled it again slowly. Then, straining his lips in a smile (although Gojyo personally thought that there should be a special word for that thing that Hakkai sometimes did that looked like a smile but definitely didn't feel like one), he walked slowly towards the table to put down the grocery bags he had been carrying and took off his coat.

Then, slowly, under the careful gaze of a still motionless Gojyo, he went near the sink.

"Gojyo," he started sweetly, taking delicately the scourer out of the redhead's hands, "this is a stainless steel scourer, meant for removing burnt grease from the exterior of pots and pans as well as from the stove. And this," he continued while taking the other item Gojyo had previously held in his hands, "is my favorite frying pan. It has-- oh, sorry, I mean had-- a non-stick coating so that the food doesn't get stuck to its surface while cooking. It's moderately delicate and should be handled with care. Do you understand, Gojyo?"

The redhead swallowed and still didn't move.

"Yes?"

Hakkai's pseudo-smile widened.

"I'm glad."

In that moment, Gojyo decided that this wasn't the right time to tell Hakkai what he had been using the degreaser for.

\--------

Hakkai had started reading the signs somewhere in the middle of their way back. He noticed how Gojyo always found an ashtray when smoking, how he cared for his looks even when the ikkou had to camp in the middle of nowhere, how he didn't complain anymore if it was his turn to gather firewood, how he actually offered to carry the shopping bags instead of waiting for Hakkai to ask.

And, at the end of the journey back, he couldn't ignore the face of utter relief Gojyo made when they finally arrived home and Hakkai announced that he would be living with Gojyo again.

It wasn't exactly a surprise, then, when he came back one day from the school to find the kitchen sparkling clean. Far more unexpected was the shy look Gojyo directed at him, full of hope, anxious for feedback, seeking approval. The look of a puppy waiting for a pat on the head after learning a new trick. The look of a kid who brings flowers to his mother to make her smile. The look of a man in love.

For that reason, Hakkai chose to ignore the fact that the dishes hadn't been placed in order according to size or that the dishwashing liquid had decreased its volume nearly three quarters since that morning. He preferred to overlook how the rag was hanging from the wrong hook or that the teapot was nowhere in sight whereas its place appeared notoriously empty.

Instead, Hakkai smiled and walked towards Gojyo. Pausing in front of him, a part of Hakkai couldn't help enjoying the insecurity the redhead was trying so hard to hide.

With such a short distance between them, it wasn't necessary to raise the voice.

"Good job, Gojyo," Hakkai whispered, and nonchalantly placing a hand on Gojyo's shoulder, he leaned closer to softly kiss Gojyo's cheek, dangerously close to the corner of his mouth.

When he drew back, Gojyo's lips tried to follow, but Hakkai pulled away just enough to keep always an inch between their faces.

Drinking Gojyo's expressions like wine-- confusion, desire, hope, hope, hope-- Hakkai grinned an unusual wide smile and walked teasingly away.

\-----------

At the sound of the lock, Gojyo rushed to the doorway and blocked the way with his arms spread wide.

"You can't enter now!!"

For a minute, Hakkai just looked at him, bewilderment written all over his face. At last, Hakkai blinked. Gojyo swallowed.

"Do I want to know why, Gojyo?"

Gojyo's eyes restlessly avoided his gaze.

"Errr... I don't think so."

It was that kind of surprise, then. Sighing, Hakkai pushed Gojyo aside and went to take a look at the kitchen, the place where Gojyo had more possibilities to screw things up. Sometimes, just sometimes, Hakkai hated always being right.

"Oh, dear..."

He had thought that investing in a dishwasher would make things easier for Gojyo but, in the light of the current events, that hadn't been the case. That very moment, the foam escaping the machine was threatening to flood the whole kitchen-living room space.

"Gojyo..." the voice was so low that it was barely audible under the noises the dishwasher was still making, "how on Earth did you manage to do this?"

The man behind him cleared his throat.

"Uh, you'll see... I can't be totally sure, but maybe, just maybe, it might have something to do with... well, I couldn't find the detergent tablets, so I poured a little bit of the liquid stuff-- it's the same, isn't it? Soap for dishes-- instead. And some time in the middle of my smoke break, it must have started to spout foam like a son of a bitch, 'cause when I came back the thing was more or less as you see it now-- well, there was less foam, but you get the picture-- and soon after, I heard the door and... well, I think you already know from there. But hey, it's like having a foam party at home. Fun, isn't it?"

In the middle of the rambling, Hakkai had turned around to look at Gojyo as he explained himself. His incredulous expression hadn't changed a bit ever since.

"Gojyo..." he started.

When Gojyo saw that Hakkai wasn't continuing, he prompted.

"Yeah?"  


Hakkai took air.

"This doesn't change in the slightest my feelings for you, but -and I beg for your understanding on the matter- from now on, you're forbidden to make any attempt at cleaning the kitchen without my strict supervision."

Another bout of silence passed before Gojyo could decide if he should feel offended, relieved, crestfallen or elated at the news. So he answered as neutrally as he could.

"Uh-huh."

Then, he started to plan how he could convince Hakkai to forget the cleaning up for a moment so that they could have a private foam party.

\-----------

"Wasn't I forbidden to clean the kitchen?"

Gojyo fidgeted, uncomfortable under Hakkai's intense staring.

"Oh, but you're under my thorough supervision now, Gojyo."

"Yeah, I can feel you super-looking at me, that's for sure..."

To be honest, Gojyo felt more naked just with the apron than he would have felt completely in the nude. He was all for kink and sex games, but Hakkai's utter seriousness and calm was a bit unnerving-- for Gojyo it had always been fun and lightness,.

"So..." Gojyo started.

"Why don't you start with the counter?"

"Uhm, yeah, yeah. Sure."

Strangely enough, Hakkai didn't correct him once, even though Gojyo was sure that the man would have some crazy complaint about which corner of the surface he was supposed to start scrubbing first or how many fingers he should be holding the cleaning cloth with.

Maybe it was a bit disturbing to be cleaning the kitchen, wearing only an apron, in front of a sitting man who stared at him so hard that it was almost a physical sensation on his skin, but a not so tiny part of him-- probably the one that made him a pervert-- was enjoying the attention. Gojyo had always been a bit of an exhibitionist.

Losing the little shyness his nervousness had provoked, Gojyo started to put more effort in the scrubbing forcing his muscles to flex more obviously, widening his stance for balance. And to give Hakkai a better view.

"I think that's enough, Gojyo."

Did Hakkai's voice sound a little breathier? Gojyo smirked but didn't turn, just stood in front of the counter he had just cleaned, his back to the man on the chair.

"Maybe you should clean the oven next?"

Oh-oh.

"You mean... the inside?"

Hakkai was too dignified to purr but, to Gojyo, that was more or less how the reply sounded like.

"But of course, Gojyo."

The redhead could swear that Hakkai got off on throwing him off rather than on the apron thing itself.

"Right," Gojyo agreed, "okay."

Not caring especially if Hakkai spotted how the apron tented on the front-- it wasn't as if the guy could overlook it, scrutinizing Gojyo as he was-- he went towards the household appliance in question.

Midway in his padding across the kitchen floor, Gojyo paused and asked. "'Cause you aren't thinking of fucking me on all fours, in an apron, with my head stuck in an oven while I'm scrubbing its walls, are you?"

Hakkai's half-hooded eyes glinted with mischief.

"Why, Gojyo; that's exactly what I was planning to do."

Gojyo barely hesitated a moment before asking.

"Which stuff do you want me to clean it with?"

Hakkai smirked.


End file.
